Smiling in the rain
by Plume-now
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night. Bonus: They don't have an umbrella, so they're foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B's childish behavior." [LAWLU]


Hi again! So here's a new prompt with this ship, with a lot of fluff and love. Because we never have enough, right? Hope you'll like it, don't forget to leave a comment to let me know your opinion so I can maybe improve the other prompts to come! Merry Christmas and happy new year to you all!

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Smiling in the rain**

* * *

Law put his hat back on his head, frowning at the rain outside. Nami had said the weather wouldn't be good soon, but he hadn't expect it to grow that bad that fast.

"Luffy-ya, hurry, we are-"

He didn't even finish his sentence as Luffy ran towards him, screaming like a mad man something unintelligible before ending up dancing alone in the rain. After more reflection about it, Law came to the conclusion what he'd heard was closer to "rain" than "same" or "pain" – words which by the way had nothing to do with the situation but honestly? Since he had been in a relationship with this man, the Surgeon was expecting anything (or rather everything) coming from Luffy.

"What's up with you and the rain?" he finally asked, still surprised.

"Nothing!" Luffy said, already wet from toes to head, turning to Law. "I just love when it's raining! Don't you feel happy and alive when it does?"

No. Not really. Usually, rain was known as something depressing and horrible, with storms which could scare you to death. Law had never felt like this, the sound of the raindrops was actually soothing. But he never really cared.

Until now.

"C'mon Torao! It's fun!"

He was running with his sandals – almost the same result as if he were bare feet to be honest – conscientiously splashing everything around, jumping like a child in the water puddles.

"Toraoooo!"

Law glanced at him, eyebrow raised, arms crossed. "What?" he sighed.

"Come outside!"

"Luffy-ya, I _am_ outside, just waiting for you to come home with me."

The young man stopped right away and stared at him, his face looking like he had just realised how much of a monster Law was because he didn't want to "go play in the rain".

"Toraoooo, you're not funny..."

Here it was, disappointment, again. He had been waiting for this one. But honestly? How old was he? Six?

"I am not feeling like getting wet on purpose, Mugiwara-ya," he simply said.

Luffy looked at him with an innocent childish expression before suddenly changing it in something really not reassuring. What. On. Earth. Was. Happening. In this brain of his?

"But hey, you know whether you wanna go home or have fun with me, in both cases you'll end up wet as we don't have any umbrella!"

Law's eyes grew wide as he saw Luffy following his words, taking the fucking umbrella he had given him only a few minutes ago for he couldn't even remember which reason, and giving it to a tramp who was sitting in a house's front door.

"Luffy-ya..." he began not knowing yet what he was supposed to feel or how to react.

The tramp smiled at his damn boyfriend, and looked so happy Law couldn't help but give up and sigh. Anyway, he couldn't say anything now, what was done was done, and he perfectly knew the young man was impossible to talk out once he had made up his mind.

Luffy came straight back to him, all wet, a bright smile shinning his face. He stretched his hand which Law took despite him.

"Love you Torao," Luffy said, briefly kissing him on the lips.

The man prevented himself from rolling his eyes and muttering his usual 'whatever'.

Suddenly, cold shower. It was running down his hat, his coat, their entwined hands. He turned to Luffy who was almost dancing in the rain, laughing. He was so full of life, how could he even think about resisting?

They were both running down the streets, soaking wet, still holding hands, obviously splashing every puddle around. It should have pissed Law off, irritated him or even frustrated, but it didn't. Luffy's smile, touch and heat were making it all so much better. Yeah, surprisingly, it felt good.

He sketched a smile and chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally arrived home, and before coming in, Law grabbed Luffy's chin and kissed him passionately. God, did he kiss him. After all, what he had forced him to do deserved compensation. He felt his boyfriend's arms hugging him on his back, and he relaxed a bit.

"Still," he said when they parted. "We'll have to buy a new umbrella now."


End file.
